lulfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heir Up There
The Heir Up There is the fourth episode of the second season. Summary At the Loonatics tower, all is calm and peaceful one night. All the Loonatics are sleep in their beds when someone attacks the building, waking everyone up except Duck. The Loonatics run to their stations and use the manual defense systems. Slam fires lasers while Ace and Lexi channel their powers to blow the missiles out of the sky. After the attack a cranky Duck wakes up complaining about the noise. The attacker was Sylth Vester who appears to be hit man working for an unknown figure. Zadavia later appears and tells the Loonatics that they have to transport Tweetums, the heir to the throne, to his home planet of Blanc to end a war. Ace suspects that is why they were attacked. Zadavia agrees and says that the royal family was exiled from their planet and war began. She explains the importance of their mission while Tweetums introduces himself. Ace agrees to the mission and says that he, Duck, and Slam will take a repaired enemy space craft to go to Blanc, while Lexi, Tech, and Rev stay at the tower and watch their backs. During the journey into space, Duck is assigned to watch Tweetums but angered at the fact that a superhero shouldn't be babysitting. Tweetums makes Duck wash his back and wants him to do other undignified jobs much to Tweetums' liking. Tweetums eventually fools Duck into playing hide and seek which ends with Duck getting fried because Tweetums pushed a button Duck said not to on purpose. Duck then locks Tweetums away in a cage hoping that will give him peace and quiet. At the tower Lexi notices that Ace and the others have missiles heading right for them. Tech says that their flight plan was encrypted and no one could break the code but him. She tries to contact Ace but fails. Tech then says that someone is blocking their transmission as well as lowering the shields on Ace's spacecraft. When one of the missiles hit, Ace and Slam do their best to stop the missiles from destroying the spacecraft. Meanwhile, Tweetums breaks out of Ducks cage, saying he wants to see a real space battle up and personal. Duck, believing that Tweetums went in the garbage shoot gets a space suit and goes outside the ship to find him. Sylth Vester then captures Duck, prompting Tweetums to go to Sylth Vester’s ship to save his new friend. Duck, now captured by Sylth Vester, won't give up Tweetums, saying there’s nothing he can do to him that Tweetums already has net. Sylth Vester then starts to relate to Duck, saying that he's been tortured, burned, and beaten by the little bird as well. On the spacecraft, Ace notices that Duck and Tweetums are missing and wonders what they're up to. At the tower Lexi tells Ace that the shields are now back up while Tech and Rev argue who got the shields back up. Ace mentions that it's strange someone found them so easy. Rev suggests that someone could have intercepted a transmission. Ace then tells Tech to find anything he can. Tweetums, now on Sylth Vester's ship, frees Duck. Sylth Vester notices this and attempts to eat Tweetums. Duck and Tweetums hide from Sylth Vester's laser fire when Tweetums gets an idea. Tweetums notices a red button and wonders what it does. Sylth Vester then frantically tells Tweetums not to push the button. Tweetums, after commenting, "He don't know me very well, do he?" pushes the button anyway, destroying the ship after he and Duck escapes by Duck's teleporting. On Blanc, Ace meets Queen Grannicus who tells them all to drop their weapons with a voice changer. Using the same voice that was talking with Sylth Vester. Sylth Vester then appears, bandaged in a weaponized wheel chair. Grannicus then tells them all that she wants the planet Blanc for herself and that Tweetums return would take the throne from her. Then she tells Sylth Vester to attack the Loonatics. He bastes and shoots them but then it is revealed they are only holograms. Ace then uses the Guardian Strike Sword to capture the two and explains he knew because of Duck's meddling. He tells them that Tech monitored Sylth Vester while he was talking to Duck. What he found showed that he was talking to Grannicus. Duck is then knighted by Tweetums and is forced to sing and give him a bath. Major Events *Planet Blanc is introduced. Debuts *Tweetums *Sylth Vester *Grannicus Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Slam Tasmanian *Zadavia *Tweetums *Sylth Vester *Grannicus Trivia *Tweetums' personality is that of his ancestor Tweety is his first 1940s appearence, being that of a jerk. *Planet Blanc is a tribute and reference to Mel Blanc, who voiced most of the original Looney Tunes characters. *When Danger Duck is reading a fitness magazine, pictures of Daffy Duck (Danger Duck's ancestor) in a soldier's suit are shown. *The Clampett galaxy is located between Acmetropolis and Blanc. Goofs * Sylth Vester mispronounces Zadavia's name as "zah-day-vee-uh" instead of "zah-dah-vee-uh". Quotes Gallery Loonatics-Unleashed-Episode-17-The-Heir-Up-There.jpg|Sylth Vester launching missles. XWhrvVs 640x360 0.jpg|Sylth Vester angry that he failed. Hqdefault6.jpg|Duck trying to ignore Tweetums. granny.jpg loonatics blanc war footage.jpg loonatics daffy head trauma.jpg loonatics daffy missing.jpg loonatics holo decoys.jpg loonatics mouth escape.jpg loonatics no see dome 1.jpg loonatics no see dome 2.jpg loonatics optimatus ship.jpg loonatics planet blanc 1.jpg loonatics planet blanc 2.jpg loonatics pointless gun 2.jpg loonatics pointless gun.jpg loonatics sorry for keeping you up.jpg loonatics sylvester boss.jpg loonatics sylvester.jpg loonatics taz dinner.jpg loonatics tweety bathing end yuck.jpg loonatics tweety bathing gross.jpg loonatics tweety trash.jpg loonatics why am i look at this 1.jpg loonatics why am i looking at this 2.jpg loonatics why am i looking at this 3.jpg loonatics why am i looking at this 4.jpg loonatics worthless signs.jpg loonatics zadavia tweety.jpg ship.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2